


Chocolate Thunder

by hahaspencerreid



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Late Night Phone Calls, Morning Texts, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9591254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahaspencerreid/pseuds/hahaspencerreid
Summary: Imagine Garcia accidentally finding out about you and Morgan when she calls him early one morning and hears you in the background





	

For the first time in weeks, your phone wasn’t what woke you up at an ungodly hour in the morning. This time, it was your boyfriend. You opened one eye to glance at the alarm clock to see what time it was. You knew Derek wouldn’t just wake up at 3:51 AM for no reason, so you sat up a bit and opened both eyes to look at him. You wanted to cry when you realized he was on the phone. 

“Oh my God, please don’t tell me we have a case.” You whined, not even thinking about who exactly could’ve heard you until Derek looked at you with wide eyes. That’s when you heard Penelope yelling out questions like, “Was that who I think it was?!” and “Is (Y/N) at your house?!” and “Are you together?!” You let out a sigh and whispered, “Sorry.” 

The truth was you and Derek had been together for nearly eight months now. It started off with playful banter and flirting until one day he asked you out to lunch, and then asked you to be his girlfriend. The two of you had decided to keep it a secret due to FBI fraternization policy. It had been hard hiding your feelings for each other in the field, especially since you were called away so often. You were always together but you rarely got time to enjoy each other, but the two of you made it work because you loved each other. 

Derek finally managed to get Garcia off the phone after answering some of her questions and couldn’t keep a straight face when he looked to you. “I have good news, and I have bad news. Which one do you want to hear first?” He asked, the smile never leaving his face. 

“Bad news,” You decided, since you pretty much knew what he was about to say – or at least you thought you did. 

You were surprised when he said, “The bad news is Penelope’s pissed, but the good news is we don’t have to deal with it until tomorrow.” With that, you let out a breath of relief and placed your head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat and letting the rising and falling of his chest slowly put you back to sleep. You were almost out when you got a bit curious, “If we don’t have a case, why the hell did she call you this late?” 

Derek laughed a little and shrugged. “I don’t think it was that important. If it was, she’ll call back when she forgives us.” Then, the two of you went back to sleep and the next thing that woke you up wasn’t Derek, but a text from Garcia that said, ‘I love you, but I’m still calling him Chocolate Thunder.’

**Author's Note:**

> This was also posted on my tumblr! Follow me and send in requests at lolspencerreid.tumblr.com !!


End file.
